Luscious
by starlit.serenity
Summary: Lucious Malfoy has a secret. The kind that involves being a sex slave to the high inquisitor.


Today at 20:53

Lucius Malfoy's platinum hair covered his shoulders, drenched in sweat and sticking to his fair skin. "No.. more," he croaked as his two rear mounds buckled under the pressure of her - or should he say his- man sword. In and out it went, the erect skin scraping against Lucius's unyielding chocolate gateway, reaching far inside him. He felt his stomach lurch as the tip of the pants weapon bruised his insides. "NO MORE!" He said once more with a little strength, but as his current position entailed being bent over a desk and being penetrated by the high inquisitor, his voice may have been lacking in confidence.

"Oh, luscious malFOY!" moaned Professor Umbridge as she violated Lucius again, and again, and again with her underwear demon. Her nether- squirrel was the side effect of a cocktabulous charm gone wrong; just thinking about it made her heart churn with intense emotions… joy, for being bestowed with such a weapon, and sadness and fond memory for her vaginal cake. Her mind swirled with memory as she plunged her brush into his dirty toilet, taking her back to her days at the Saucy Cauldron. Yes, she had been a stripper. A patron had asked her nicely to plaster on a penis for his viewing pleasure, and the charm had gone horribly wrong, cursing her with the trouser snake, forever. However, if that patron, Cornelius Fudge, had not of asked her to perform such an arduous task, she would not be here, violating Lucius Malfoy, her personal sex slave. Also, she would not have such a high ranking position in the ministry of magic. Cornelius HAD felt horrible about his actions.

"You must stop, Dolores! You're hurting- I think my kidneys are bruised- please," begged Lucius. His face was wet with sweat, his cold eyes bursting from their sockets. His hands writhed in their cuffs, securely chained to the wooden desk. A nice, sturdy desk, noted Dolores as her body slammed into his. Her hands crept around to his own deflated balloon, prodding and playing with it like dough. Lucius felt intense shame as his balloon began to inflate, Professor Umbridge kneading it and making strange, orgasmic noises. "How obliging of you," Umbridge grunted, her flabby lips passing by his neck and biting his cheek.

The office was well lit, the door locked. All the furry little kittens attached to plates on the walls watched on, their painted bodies synchronized. "Meow," said one. "Me-OW!" Said the other in agreement. Dolores nodded in their direction, feeling intense orgasm as Lucius's tears flowed onto her arm. For each tear drop that came, her climax heightened. Her tidal wave came forth, in Lucius's muddy glory hole as his body bowed under the pressure of her colossal ship.

Dolores removed herself from the delectable body of Lucius.

"You know, Luscious,-"

"My NAME is LUCIUS!" He said, "Not LUSCIOUS! I know that Fudge forced me into the position of being your goddamned sex slave, but for the LOVE of The Dark Lord would you PLEASE call me by my real name?"

"Not in the position to argue right now, are you, luscious." Dolores looked into his eyes, that malevolent look in hers once more. "I could have had anyone appointed to this position! Luna Lovegood was at the top of the list, before the damn CP laws came in! So I have you, and you best be on your nicest behavior."

"I'm sick of being violated by your whomping willow!" Lucius replied. "All it does is whomp, whomp whomp right into my grassy valley. Enough!" And with that he broke free from his shackles, and turned around to face his captor. Umbridge, taken aback, felt rage as her slave tried to assume power. She grabbed him firmly by his money purse, wrapping her ugly fingers around it, tightening her grip.

"Jokes on you, bitch," Lucius grinned, as his portkey penis transported Dolores to the very top of a very deep, dark cavern, mid-air. The kittens on the wall gasped as their owner vanished into thin air, evaporating right before their very eyes. Lucius grabbed his pimp cane and dressed himself in the customary death eaters cloak, before walking out of her office. He was sure that if he had of heard Dolores's last words, they would have been "FFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKK-"

End.


End file.
